It All Started At Wow
by JJ288
Summary: To think that one word started this band. Wait, one text had started this band. Follow Clare and Eli and Adam and other, soon to be mentioned, characters on their way to fame. However, they would have to face numerous bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1: The start of something new

Another story? I know I know. I just don't know how how to continue Broken. So I decided to write this story. But I will try to update Broken ASAP. So about that season finale? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or According to You by Orianthi

PS: If you've seen the music video, Clare would be playing the electric guitar the same way the girl does.

Okay... Enjoy:)

* * *

**It All Started At "Wow"**

**" You are an ugly piece of shit. You were a complete waste of my time in ninth grade. You were an embarrassment to me. I never liked you as much as I like Jenna. Who will ever love you Clare Edwards?"**

Wow. I really know how to pick 'em. K.C had just sent me a text when he saw me staring at him and Jenna a few minutes ago. But I don't believe a word he says because Eli, my amazing boyfriend, loves me. However, I can't just let K.C get away with insulting me without setting him straight.

So I decided to sing him a little song, since the talent show, or whatever it is, is taking place in the cafeteria, again. As was walking towards the stage, I glanced at K.C then grabbed one of the electric guitars that were already on stage.

"I would like to dedicate this song to K.C Guthrie."

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place._

_According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh... no..._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide._

_(GUITAR SOLO)_

_According to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right._

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. (you, you)_

_According to you. (you, you)_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

"Wow. Who knew Clare Edwards can sing and play guitar?" Adam said curiously.

"And piano!" I said confidently.

"Well, what a coincident. Eli, here, can play guitar while I can play bass." Adam said creeping me out in the process.

"So..." "So... We should totally form a band. I think I made it kinda obvious." Adam said in a 'duh' voice.

" Well, I'm in , but I'm not so sure about Cla-" Eli said before I interrupted him with...

"I'm in!" I said confidently

"Well The Clare and Eli and Adam band is now official." Adam said excitingly.

"Yeah... We'll think of a better band name later." I said.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate it if you left a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2: We need a drummer

I am currently using the 'copy and paste' method so I'm sorry about last chapter's cleanliness. I edited it so ,again, I'm sorry. I will now only publish new chapters once I edited it on a computer.

Some characters are OOC And Eli never crashed Morty.

I would to thank leaveless, NCMSBear, and Blossominglight for reviewing.

Anyway, on to chapter 2...

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or That's What You Get by Paramore.

* * *

** Chapter 2**

"Okay. Band meeting." Adam said barging into Eli and I's lunch date at the dot.

"Uh, We are kinda in a middle of something." Eli said a bit frustrated and annoyed.

"Shut up Eli. Anyway, I had an epiphany last night while listening to music." Adam said

"Which was so important that you had to interrupt Clare and I's date. " Eli said still mad.

" Oh get over it. At least you got a -, oh wait, were you gonna pop the question?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yes Adam. I was gonna pop the question." Eli said sarcastically.

"Yo, can I be the best man?"

"Are you serious? Dude, don't you get sarcas- "

"Okay. Okay. Adam, what was your epiphany?" I said starting to impatient.

"My what?" Adam said confusingly.

"Adam!" Eli and I yelled in unison.

"Oh yeah. We are going to need a drummer." Adam said starting to get serious.

"Okay. Who do you recommend?" I asked Adam.

"I dunno know." Adam stated.

"So you just figured something out and didn't bother to do something about it." I said starting to get annoyed.

"We could hold auditions?" Adam questioned.

"Okay, but where would we hold the auditions?" I questioned.

"We could do it in my basement?" Adam said.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She won't be home so it would just be us and Drew." Adam said.

"Okay me and clare will meet you there after school tomorrow." Eli said

* * *

**After school tomorrow**

"Uh, come on Morty work'" Eli whined.

"Eli...Eli...ELI MOVE." I said. Eli then moved and I then fixed Morty the correct way. I then got into Morty and turned the engine on and Morty roared to life.

"How did you do that?" Eli asked me.

"K.C. I also know how to play basketball and skateboard." I said starting to get slightly depressed.

"Anyway, let's go."

* * *

**Band auditions**

"Next...Next...Next" was all I heard throughout today.I was still upset from when i metioned K.C today, so us hearing to terrible "drummers" didn't made me feel any better.

"Uh, are there any good drummers out there?" Eli said frustrated.

All of a sudden Drew walked in laughing.

"what are you laughing at?" Adam asked.

"Oh just the fact that you are looking for a good drummer when there's someone in this very room is an amazing drummer." Drew said.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Me, duh." Drew said

"Wait, how do we know you are an "amazing drummer?" Eli asked.

"We play a song together and you guys could determine if you like me as your drummer?" Drew questioned.

"Okay. Let's play That's What You Get by Paramore." I said and everyone looked at me because I haven't talked at all throughout the auditions.

"Okay. Then let's play." Adam said and Eli shot me a worried look, but I ignored him.

Drew, Adam and Eli then started playing while I was waiting to enter.

_ No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. _

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_ And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

_ That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. _

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_ 'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here. _

_I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard. _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_ I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_ And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_ Pain make your way to me, to me._

_ And I'll always be just so inviting. If I ever start to think straight, This heart will start a riot in me, Let's start, start, hey! _

_Why do we like to hurt so much? Oh why do we like to hurt so much? _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa! That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this, _

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_.

"So what do you guys think?" Drew asked.

"You're in," Adam said after looking at me and Eli for approval.

"But you being my brother doesn't mean you get any special treatment."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Drew said.

All of a sudden I got a text from... K.C

** "Oh, I just remembered. Since we're broken up, I don't have to keep your 'lil' secret." **

I gasped. I can't believe he would be that low. I was speechless. I then received another text from K.C.

**"Unless... you do a 'lil' something for me."**

And for the second time today, I was speechless.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I would appreciate it if you left a review. Anyway, summer vacation is about to over for me in like 2 or 3 weeks so I might not be able to update my stories, but I will try. Again, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Fine, on one condition

**I am really really ****_really _****sorry for not updating ASAP. I had started school like...September 6. In addition, I probably won't be updating often like right after school because I've joined an after school program. It's called the ****_eureka project. _However, I will try to update once a week. **

**I would like to shout-out to: **

**DarkAngel1858, IWUVKRABBY****PATTIES and MM278. **

**Anyway, onto Chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI **

* * *

**It All Started AT "Wow" **

** Chapter 3**

Beep.

Beep

Beep

Beep

My hand then went over, already prepared, to press the snooze button. I had been up all night dreading the next day of school. For all I know, KC is broadcasting my secret all around school, as we speak. My friends would most likely won't talk to me and Eli would break up with me.

At precisely 3:45, I had decided to do what ever KC wants me do in order to keep my "cat in the bag." I just hope I won't be doing anything too extreme for me.

But, I bet I just jinxed it.

** At School **

As I arrived at school, I began to search, frantically, for KC just in case he was already telling my secret.I, finally, found him next to the idiot jocks and slutty cheerleaders.

As I was walking towards him, he spotted me and told Jenna that he would be right back. KC then grabbed my wrist and took me far away from everyone else so no one would hear us.

"KC what the hell!?" I asked furiously while showing him the text he sent me.

"Look Clare I'd be doing you a favor if I told your secret. You've been saying you're a saint, but, in reality, you're just another slutty bitch-" I then slapped KC across his face. He then grabbed my wrists roughly and his eyes got way darker then I've ever seen them before.

"You're really gonna wish you didn't do that." KC said threatening me.

"Or what?" I fired back

. "Or else I'm gonna go over the loud speaker and tell everyone about your 'lil' fucking secret."

"KC don't!"

"Fine, on one condition."

"What?"

"Look Clare, boys have needs and right now Jenna isn't doing a very good job of fulfilling those needs. She's always at power squad practices and ditching me to go hang out with baby mama Anya, blogger Chantay and backwoods Bhandari. So I'm asking- wait, no- demanding you to come whenever I want some some pleasuring."

"And if I don't?

" "Well you better be prepared to be called 'liar saint,' while you're walking down the hallway."

"But what about Eli?"

"Then you better be a good liar." KC then walked away.

** Fuck..…. **

** My… **

** Life.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please please please review. Come just do it. Even if you are studying for an important test, one review won't do you any harm. And if you don't want to study or do H.W. ...then review. **

**Oh, wait, if you are a Degrassi obsessed fan and if you have a few spoilers for the second half of season 12, then I wouldn't be upset if you shared it with me in a review. And if any of you don't want any spoilers then don't check the reviews. **

**AND IWUVKRABBYPATTIES and MM278, guys don't write my name or even nickname in your review.**

**I'M SERIOUS. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: First gig

******Hey guys. lock i'm so very very very sorry for not updating lately. if you read my last author's note in the last chapter, i said about joining an after school program named the eureka project and i'm doing it. It was originally supposed to finish at the end of October, but Hurricane Sandy( yes i was part of it) had cancelled the date where we were supposed to compete against other schools. Now we have to wait until sometime in December for the competition. In addition, school has been hectic. I've trying to make sure i get good grades so i could get into any high school i want. Just got my report card and i'm so happy because my strictest teacher said that no one in our class got a 90% and above average and i got a 92%. and i also got boy troubles. worse thing i that i see this guy everyday at school and i can't avoid looking at him during this class period. **

**Anyway, still very sorry, enjoy this next chapter and a bit of drama or whatever. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any characters mentioned in this story**

**And characters may be OOC**

* * *

**It All Started at "Wow" Chapter 4 **

It has been exactly one week since I've agreed to KC's ...arrangement. I constantly obeyed his demands of, like he calls it, "sexy time." and to make things worse, Eli is starting to grow suspicious. Ugh. I just hate lying to his face whenever he asks me "what's wrong?" I don't know if I can keep going on like this. I mean... Is my secret even worth being kept a secret. Maybe I should just let everybody find out the truth.

* * *

*************At the dot*************

" Okay. So it's decided. We need to do something totally and utterly crazy." Adam said.

" Woah. Woah. Woah! Who said anything about that." Eli questioned.

" What? We said that we needed to get our name out there. So I thought the only logical reason was to something completely crazy. Like...like... Swimming in a pool of sharks or... Bungi jumping. "

"Orrrrr.." Drew speaking up for the first time since we got here. "Orrrrr?" Adam questioned back confusingly. "Orrr we could get gigs at popular clubs and hand out flyers around when we get a gig ,or create a website or Facebook page about our band." Eli remarked.

"ohhh. But only problem is that how are we going to get gigs. I mean what place would let us play when we are barely recognized." Adam stated.

Just then Peter came and asked what we we finished placing our orders, Peter asked," Anything else?" "yeah, apparently, a gig at a place where they would let new bands perform." I said. "really?" "she was just kidding." Eli said. "no, actually, Above the Dot hasn't had a band perform in a while. We could arrange a gig for this band." Peter said. "really?" "yeah. So who is in this band and what are they called?" Peter questioned. "well. You're looking at it and we still need to decide on a band name." I said. "Wait. You serous?" Adan asked. "yeah anything for my baby sister. And I would love to hear her do her thing." Peter remarked while smirking. " well. I guess it's settled. Our band is going to play at Above the Dot." Drew said." ok. I will get back to you when you can perform and if the date is ok with you. " Peter stated then left to get back to work.

" wow. Our first gig. I guess we now have to pick a song and rehearse until we got it down tack. " Eli said. " you mean I have to pick a song.I mean since I'm singing. Unless you can sing Goldsworthy." I remarked. " well let's see if you can sing without a band." "ugh. Please some of the best singers don't have a band or even music to back them up."

" okaay you two. Quit you're fighting. Clare you can pick, but please don't let it be too girly." Drew pleaded. "of course not." I said while smirking. "please god. Don't let me regret letting Clare choose a song." Drew said while looking up. "Very funny. I promise you It won't be Taylor Swift or Adele or any artist like that." I said. "Ok we just have to wait and see tomorrow at rehearsal, at the Torres' residence." Adam said.

* * *

Next day at rehearsal

"Okay. what song are we doing" Drew asked for the millionth time since rehearsal started.

"Just shut up and listen." I said while turning the music on and preparing to sing.

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

I then looked up and saw the looks on all their faces.

"Well, you sang it beautiful." "I thought you said you weren't going to pick a girl sing." Eli and Adam said at the same time.

"Relax, i was joking. You really think that we were really going to sing that at our first gig. Please I'm sure you're going to love this song.

We then went and rehearsed the real song that I picked out for this special event.

* * *

**At the gig**

"Can you guys believe this we are actually going to do this?" Adam asked

"There are a lot of people out there." I said nervously.

"Hey. it's nothing to be afraid of." Drew said trying and failing to calm my nerves.

"Easy for you to say. You're constantly stared at. Yo're used to it" I remarked back.

All of a sudden, i felt something vibrating in my black skinny jeans indicating that I had a new text message.

**Can't wait to see you up there. Before you do, Jenna went to get us drinks and i'm pretty horny right now. You know the drill. **

No. I'm not doing this anyone. Especially right now, minutes before we go on.

"Hey, Clare. You ready? We go on in less than 10 seconds." Eli said

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said before joining the band up on stage. And when i looked out into the audience, let;s just say that it will be pretty interesting after our first set.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and i will seriously try to update often. Please review 'cause they keep my creative juices flowing. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Watch This Bitch!

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Remember when i said i was doing the Eureka project, well that ended a while ago. And, yo, my team and i like nearly won, but no the head judge decided to make a last-minute rule that only applied to us. We ended up being disqualified and then...uhm...let's just say that our team captain got a little too angry and frustrated and took it out on someone. Anyway, I then was focusing on my music preparing for competitions, NYSSMA and more. I then joined the pit band for our school musical and we're doing Cinderella. Yeah so , i was pretty busy. But I then finally decided to stop putting you guys on hold.  
**

**Just a side note, Who here just loves the Hunger Games trilogy and movie. My friends and I all read the books, but I was the one who brought them to The Hunger Games, or Panem. Yeah so we all love them. I'm so counting the days til November when Catching Fire comes out and meet one of my favorite characters, Finnick, the most handsome guy in all of Panem and "existing pool of victors." PM me to tell where that is from and be specific, like chapter and scene. **

**Oh, Yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or "Misery Business" by Paramore, but I own a box of Clarinet reeds, 2 1/2 size. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**It All Started At "Wow" **

**Chapter 5**

**Night of the gig**

Have you ever had that feeling that you will throw up everything you ate and do it all over again 400 times? Well that's what I'm feeling except a billion times worse. I mean.. I've never had a problem singing..., just in front of a crowd.

After rehearsal at the Torres' residence, the guys said that we're so gonna become famous. Well, I'm not so sure about becoming popular. I mean who wants crazed fans and interviews and getting to tour around the world. Okay. Pretty much everyone.

I think I'm going to get a drink to drown the upcoming vomit. As I was I was heading to get a drink, I spotted the douche bag, KC. Ugh. What does he want?

"Clare. Sweetheart. Why haven't you've been answering your phone. Lil' KC Jr. is getting impatient."

"KC if you haven't noticed I'm pretty busy. I'm on in like 10 minutes. So why don't you let your blond bimbo of a girlfriend take care of that. Cause this chick ain't doing that for you anymore."

"listen you little-"

"or what. You gonna hit me. In done KC. Unlike you, I care about my future and Eli is definitely going to be in it." I then walked away without another glance, but then of course God had to fucking ruin my dramatic exit.

"what were you doing with MY boyfriend. Cause last time I checked he doesn't go for innocent prudes." Jenna snarled to me.

"Prude! You're calling me a prude. I'm not the so-called slut who can't even the slightest bit pleasure their boyfriend and has them pleading on their hands and knees to their ex. for some action. "

"Clare. We're on!" screamed Drew."

"Well, watch this bitch." I then ran on stage and started singing but not before saying," I'll like to dedicate this song to my sweet friend Jenna. You know the bitch with blond hair, a bit on the chubby side and the most bestest and coolest friend there ever is!" I ended with a sarcastic note.

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass

that's ticking like a clock It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels

so It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

After I finished, I swear everyone was clapping and giving us a standing ovation.

Right then in there, the guys and I knew that we would not be forgotten and WILL make it in the music world. Oh how our lives would change for the better... Or worse.

KC... KC is surely going to tell the whole school my secret. And Eli... How would he handle with the fact I was hiding things from him.

Oh aren't we in for a bumpy ride

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it or the fact that I finally updated. I really try to post the next chapter soon. I really don't want to be that author that takes forever to update, while we're wondering what happens next. And to just to let you know I have this whole story planned out. I just didn't write the chapters individually, I just know the big picture. I also thought of a sequel, but you wouldn't understand it until you read more into the story, so don't say, "That story will stuck. It'll probably be KC doing something to Clare or getting revenge." And I'm telling you that this is far from the actual sequel. At the end of this story tell me if you want a sequel and this is story isn't ending soon. I think next chapter or the one after is when the plot twist will take place. I'm pretty sure you'll be in for a shock.  
**

**Until next time... :)**

**P.S. PM me if you want to discuss degrassi, Hunger Games, or House of Anubis. I'm currently reading fan fictions of these topics.**


End file.
